Operative of the Dragon
by Lone Wolfs Darkness
Summary: Wow a new story what happens when Sam fisher of splinter cellNot human but a wolf meets Star Fox and some people from misunderstood asylum.


All right a new story. Hey I can't think of a title for this if you think of one please tell me in a review or something. This story incorporates a little of Sam Fisher's character and partial lifestyle. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own SF SW and any characters of Splinter Cell or items involved in the game/Books belong to Tom Clancy and Ubisoft. These are characters of Nintendo and Ubisoft. Also the Krav Maga style will be used which is also property of Tom Clancy and Besot. Also I would like to add that any of the names of characters from the Story Misunderstood Asylum do not belong to me they belong to Ms. Sol-Ratcht Soporro

Who has allowed me to use these people or animals or whatever they are ok enjoy.

Sam Fisher Profile

Age: 25

Blood Type: N/A

Species: Black Wolf

Sex: Male

BK: Same Fisher was born on a Corneria Military base in 2076. He is Quite and single not much of a socialite except when need be he is observant and has a slightly dark sense of humor.

Colonel Alex Lambert

Age: 48

Blood Type: N/A

Species: Grey Hound

Sex: Male

BK: Col. Lambert is the head honcho of Task Force Dagon Sec 3 he was a former military High commander for General Pepper but he is now the current commander of Task force Dragon.

Chapter 1

I lay there in the cold pelting rain. Bleeding from a many blaster wounds that were caused by an unknown person. I vaguely saw my assassins face before he got into this state. As I slowly faded into unconsciousness I felt warm gentle hands of a female on my face and a soft voice before I slipped into an unconscious state of sleep.

_3 Days Later_

I woke up sometime after my life was threatened I slowly opened my eyes with a groan. My vision was fuzzy at first but soon cleared. My training kicked in I studied the room I'm in and realized it was an infirmary and bandages were wrapped around me and one on my forehead. _Who?_ I thought _who would take the time to care for me like this_. My answer soon arrived. The infirmary door slid open with a hiss and a blue vixen walked in and I couldn't stop looking at her. _God...she's gorgeous. But I don't think I could hook up with her I can't get connected._ "Well it looks like your back amongst us." She said in a voice that made angles look bad. "Thanks what happened? Where am I?" I asked in a mild daze. "Well, you're in the ship known as the Great Fox home of the Star Fox Team." She answered._ I've heard of the SFT their supposed to be pros ace pilots can't be beat_. I thought. "Well we don't know exactly but our guess is that someone was out for you."_ No Shit Sherlock._ I thought quickly. Oh I remember now I was on a mission to gather Intel on the mercenary group known as Star Wolf but after I completed my objective I was caught and almost killed. "What's your name?" she asked. "Sam. Sam Fisher." I replied "and yours?" I asked "My names Krystal." She replied with a giggle. I slowly got out of the bed I was in and looked at myself in the mirror. I'm a Wolf with black fur and bright blue eyes. My body is in top physical condition for a young guy like me. I also notice in the mirror that Krystal is completely entranced by my fitness. I turn around. "Is something wrong?" I ask "Whoa!" suddenly my stomach grumbles. "You must be hungry you've been out three days c'mon lets get you something to eat." She said with a giggle. "Hold on I need to get dressed." I said with a chuckle. "Ok I'll be outside."

As she walked through the door I pressed the implants in my throat. "Hello is anyone there?" I ask. "This is Lambert go ahead Sam." Where am I?" "You're on a flagship belonging to the mercenary group known as the Great Fox. It serves as the Base of Operations for the team. We want you to gather Intel on Star W…" "I know Lambert I'll do it when I get the chance. Out." I put on a black T-Shirt and black pants with my combat boots on and walked out the door. "Ready." Said a familiar voice. "Lets go I'm starved." I said the walk to the cafeteria was silent just the way I want it. I made a mental not of where everything is on the ship. The door we approached was obviously motion sensitive because when we got about 2 feet from the door it noiselessly slid open and much to my surprise more people are in the room. There's another fox, a toad, a falcon, and a hare. To show my acknowledgment I gave a curt nod to all of them "Not much of a talker is he Krystal?" said the blue avian. "Give him a break Falco he just woke up." "Alright let me introduce you to the rest of the team." Krystal said, "This is Fox Mcloud leader of the Star Fox Team." She stated pointing to the orange vulpine. "That's Slippy Toad our chief mechanic and weapons expert." She said gesturing toward the fat green toad "The hare is Peppy Hare our senior advisor and last but not least the blue avian is Falco Lombardi." I studied each member but was slightly startled when I heard many voices behind me. I turned my head to survey the interlopers.

But the interloper was actually many interlopers. There are many people another Vixen with 2 fuckin tails! A female wolf, a raven who I knew, an avian, another hare, a bat? I looked at the raven and asked, "Ryan! Is that you?" He looked at me and replied, "Oh my sweet mother of Gen. Pepper. It's Sam Fisher here on the Great Fox." He continued shaking my hand "When's the last time I saw you buddy?" "The last time I saw you I we were on Venom while in Task Force Dragon." (Task Force Dragon is a special ops. Unit that was created as an anti terrorist (Pirates, Black marketers, etc.) unit primarily formed as a QRF (Quick Reaction Force)) "Oh ho right that last one was a tough one I still cant get over the fact that we lost most of our boys." He said with a hint of sorrow in his voice but he kept it under control.

The however I did not know any of the others, the Vixen looked at me in a seductive way that almost made me lose it. _Man she's got to be a lesbian._ I thought. The other wolf was strikingly attractive and yet very I don't know how to say but mysterious. She had a dark shade of grey colored and she had green eyes that said something. The eagle was a male who had a cocky look to him and a bad attitude that I might have to deal with later. Later I learned that the wolfs name is A' Lou the fox is Kylette. And the avian is Ace. The hare is Rollanda and the bats name is Sarge. After the introductions were made I introduced myself to the newcomers, "I'm Sam Fisher of the Dragon Task Force Sec 3."

I studied each of the people the girls how ever and as I did this they stared back in awe I couldn't help but grin slightly. "Hey Mcloud where" please call me Fox." He interjected. "Oh sorry my bad ok Fox where do I sleep." I seem to have this knack for sleeping when I want where I want. "Well most of the guest rooms are filled but you can have the one in between Kylette and A'lou ok oh and no funny business." He concluded with a grin. "Kylette can you show him where his quarters are please?" he added "sure thing hon." She replied with a devilish grin. We walked in silence but she must have not liked it because she said, "So Mr. fisher what do you do for fun?" Fun? Hmmm I'll need to think bout that "Well I don't have fun." I say blatantly "What do you mean don't have every one has fun." She said with a hint of curiosity. I thought of the times I interrogated men and I scared the crap out of em' but I can't think now. "Well I like to indulge myself in my 120' Plasma Screen T.V with the best surround sound money can buy. Also I like to keep abreast on local political issues. What do you do for fun?" I ask inquisitively "Well I like to hang out with my friends here on the great Fox and I also like flirting with guys." She said with a giggle as we approached the room that is now mine.

The Door slid open with a hiss and I glanced at everything it's pretty much your basic guest room except a big screen T.V. and Stereo system a large bed took up one side of the room and a table sat in a far corner. "Ok big boy I'll let you get settled in.' she said dreamily. As soon as she left Lambert burst out laughing, "Ahahahahahahahahah looks like you got a girlfriend Sam ahahahahahah." "Can it Lambert could you get my supplies shipped to me?" I asked "Sure thing I'll have it sent ASAP the usual Sam?" he asked "You know it. Oh and Lambert? Could you send me the blue print of this ship out."

I awoke from my sleep at about midnight because someone was making noises. I get up and get dressed and look on the table to see my bag arrived safely. I walk over to it and open it. I find my night vision goggles intact and I find my beloved uniform along with my blaster pistol and my beloved blaster rifle. I slip on the goggles and head out of the room I switch on the night vision and I can now see a clear as day. I slowly make my way to the source of the noise and its coming from Fox's room. Fortunately I have my fiber optic probe with me so I take it out and slide it under the door and lo and behold I see Fox and some girl probably that Krystal chick thrashing about like a pair of eels. O.O ok time to get going I retract the probe and start heading back to my room. I start down the hall and I get to a corner and I hear voices. "What do you think of the Sam fellow?" asked one who sounded like Kylette "Oh he is so Sexy and buff." Said a new one. Shit their heading my way I press myself against the wall and hoped they wouldn't see me but no. One of Ky's tails just happened to brush my leg. Dang they stopped. "Who's there?" She asked. I don't respond. They slowly walk toward my spot and what a surprise the wolf girl just happened to reach out and grab my shirt and what does she do? Pulls. Hard. "Oh what a coincidence it's Sam A'Lou." Oh boy I don't wanna know what's going to happen. "Really what are you doing here Sam?" asked A'Lou no sense in not telling the truth their women they can sense when a man lies. "I was investigating some strange noises." I said "like what?" asked A'Lou. Jesus Crimeny women are so demanding. "Uh well I found out it was someone not something." I said trying not to tell. "Like what?" demanded Kylette. Oy my goodness why don't I tell them my life story while I'm at it sheesh. "Ok fine it was Fox and that blue fox having fun per se." I say irritated. They booth squeal with delight as the thought of Blackmail races thought their brains.

_Next Morning_

What is a dream for me? Nothing just…..a black void of darkness. That's a dream to me. A shrill sounding alarm woke me from my peaceful slumber. I sit up slowly and find the com button. "Hey Fox what's going on?" "We've been boarded by a small army of Star Wolf out." Star Wolf ehh good I can interrogate a squad leader or better yet a Member of the group. "Sam this is Lambert Star Wolf is headed your way you know what to do." Said his tiny voice in my ear. Ok let's get ready. I put my specially designed suit on and I grab my rifle, pistol, my mask, goggles and all necessary equipment. Suddenly all goes black. Hmm no power so it's rerouted to the premiter defense guns. Good. I slip into the pitch blackness of the halls. "Lambert could you feed me transmissions from in and outside of the ship so I can locate the leaders of Star Wolf?" "Sure thing Sam……Done." "Alright thanks." I slowly made my way down the hall toward the hangar. That'll be the first place to look. Turning on my night vision I made my way down the hall and eventually I reached the hangar entrance. I took the optic cable out of my specially designed backpack and I slipped under the door. "Captain O'Donnell?" said a green lizard that had his back to the door. "What are we to do if we find the crew and passengers?" "Kill them." Said a low voice from the right side of the room. "But I want Mcloud and his pals alive but eliminate everyone else." "Yesss Sir Captain." Replied the lizard as he snapped a crisp salute and headed for the door. My door Shit. I backed away into the corner and waited for my prey. The door slid open and he started my way. He got closer and closer when he was one step passed me I spun grabbed my pistol and grabbed him around the neck with my free arm. "What the..." "Shut up and tell me something useful." I said with great anger in my voice. "No I am loyal I will not tell you anything even if you torture me." "Really? Well let's see about that." I pressed my gun harder into his head and I pushed with my forearm into the pressure point on his neck. "Ahh ha ow ok ok I'll talk." "Good boy."

"Our leader Wolf O'Donnell wants us to capture the Leaders of Star Fox and kill everyone else that means you." "Try me. You're lucky I don't kill you right now." "There are other leaders a panther and Wolf himself but you'll get killed anyway..." _whack _I club him in the head with my pistol and I hid his body in a broom closet. "Ok Sam bring Wolf in breathing our scanners show the Great Fox inbound for Corneria Interstellar Spaceport dock 1134-54389." "Lambert what should I do when I catch O'Donnell?" "Hide him in you closet for now." "Roger will do." I slowly made my way back to the hangar door. I pulled out my SC-25C Modular assault blaster rifle and fed a sticky shocker into the special launcher attachment. I fed my probe through the door to check if he was still there. He was. I stealthily opened the door and hid in the shadows waiting for my quarry. Then their he was the grand old master in the flesh his back was to me. I swiftly ran up behind him dropped my rifle pulled out my knife and grabbed his right wrist and put the blade to his throat. "Hi this is a new knife is it still sharp?" I ask darkly. "V vary sh…sharp." "Good now tell me what you're doing here." I growl as I dig the knife into his flesh. "Im here to kill Mcloud and his pals. Even you Mr. Fisher he he." "You tried to kill me WHY!" "Because you are an asset to my plan."

"Well that plan has failed." "That's what you think." "What's the plan?" "Sam this is Lambert we'll question him later." "Oh ok." Thump and Wolf is out now to get him to my quarters. I slung his limp body over my shoulder and began my trek back to my room.

"Uh Sam somebody to see you." Said Falco "Send him in." and to my surprise it's Col. Alex Lambert. "Hey Col." I say tiredly. "Great works Sam We've caught the last leader of Venomanian forces." "So now what do I do?" I ask with interest. "Were gonna leave you on the Great Fox for now so you can protect them." "From what?" "From other rival groups SW is still out there." And then he left.

What Lambert said was asking me to hold their hand essentially. But I'll manage. It's the end of my first month aboard the Great Fox and I'm guessing than Lambert told the crew about my job. "Wow you took down the leader of Star Wolf down single handedly." Said Slippy in his helium filled voice. "Yeah so?" "So that means you saved all of us from death." How'd you know about that" "we caught Panther and interrogated him" Said Fox with envy of my masculinity I could tell because he was looking at my chest and arms. I glanced over at A'Lou and Kylette and they looked like they were in la la land. Boy women are confusing.

How you like it Review before you leave or I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Oh and a thanx goes out to Ms. Sol Saporro because she let me use some of her characters


End file.
